beastarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 03
is the third episode of the Beastars anime. Synopsis Official Legoshi is pressed by Haru in the gardening club. However, the situation cannot be swallowed, and he escapes. On the other hand, the regular performance of the theater club is approaching two days later, but Louis's injury during training was getting worse. Louis wants to hide it somehow... Plot Anime/Manga Differences * In the manga, Mizuchi's boyfriend panics when he finds Haru's fur on his back. He does not panic over it in the anime. Also, five other students pass by the three as they talk in the manga; that does not happen in the anime. * Kibi does not back up Legoshi against the wall in the manga. * When Haru makes suggestive moves on Legoshi in the anime, there is a close-up of her palming the fur on Legoshi's tummy which is not in the manga. * While thinking about Haru, Legoshi passes a couple in the corridors in the manga while in the anime, he sits outside. * In the manga, after Legoshi speaks his thoughts on Haru to Kibi he leaves Kibi speechless. In the anime, he calls Legoshi strange. * Legoshi does not look up Haru's sexual attempt on the internet in the anime. * During the award ceremony, Legoshi is seen wearing a jacket in the manga. * Legoshi doesn't freak Kai out by turning off the lights in the anime. * In the anime, Shiira's past as a dominatrix has her dressed in a more defined outfit and wielding a whip * Legoshi goes into territory time after Haru's sexual attempt in the manga. In the anime, he goes into territory time after Louis forced attempt to bite him. * In the manga, the Wolf Room of territory time has large florescent light circle around a spherical power source to provide light. In the anime, the ceiling of the room is designed to look like a starry evening with the center having a large light shaped and designed like a full moon. * In the manga, Legoshi makes a monologue explaining the purpose of the "territory time" (known as "environmental time" in the anime); whereas he doesn't in the anime. * In the manga, the lion who greets Legoshi as he enters his assigned room is leaving his respective room having finished his "territory time". In the anime, the lion is about to attend his at the same time as Legoshi while they greet each other. * In the manga, the male wolf sitting next to Legoshi expresses how euphoric bathing in the moonlight feels to him while Legoshi inwardly admits that it gives him peace to clear his mind. In the anime, it is the female wolf sitting next to Legoshi who speaks first and comments on idea of rabbits inhabiting the moon as she reads while the male wolf on Legoshi's other side questions how possible the notion would be. * In the anime, when Legoshi muses on how Haru was the first to ever treat him like a man he envisions her on the face of the artificial moon. * In the manga, the male wolf next to Legoshi takes notice of his intent to leave early with a couple of the others noticing one by one. In the anime, both the male and female wolves at Legoshi's sides notice him rising from his seat yet make no attempt to question or stop him as well as none of the other wolves not taking notice of his departure. * The two members of the newspaper club talks about the play inside the building while passing out newspapers in the manga. In the anime, they are outside and not passing out the newspapers. * There is no framed picture of Louis and the rest of the actors in the manga. The entire scene of Louis mentally prepping himself in front of the picture was entirely for the anime. * Aoba doesn't call out to Louis before the play's opening in the anime. * The attires of the other actors in the play from the manga have been drastically altered for the anime. es:Episodio 03 Category:Episodes